The Two Lines that Started it All
by rockgodsdoitbetter
Summary: Sirius writes a rhyming couplet about Remus.


**Title:** The Two Lines that Started it All  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Summery: **Sirius writes a rhyming couplet about Remus.  
**Warnings: **Unbetaed.  
**Ship: **Remus/Sirius  
**Words: **968  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

The Two Lines that Started it All

It was the week of Valentine's Day and all of Hogwarts was in the spirit. Everyone except the people who saw it as an evil vile holiday, the people who saw it was an excuse for couples to flaunt PDA in the faces of the un-coupled, and of course the people who saw it as a holiday made by companies to make more money. In short, it was the week of Valentine's Day and fifty giggling girls were in the spirit.

It all began when the Marauders gathered around the Gryffindor bulletin board to read the frilly pink sign.

**Low on Galleons this Valentine's Day?  
Write a rhyming couplet about your sweetheart or romantic interest.  
You could win a romantic diner for two at Madame Puddifoot's.  
The winner's couplet will be posted here on February Twelfth. **

"Oi, James, you going to write about Lily?"

"Nah, I don't think I could. With my talent I may as well try a sonnet," James answered with a laugh as he fell back on the couch.

"I may do it," Peter sat next to James, "Oh Joanne, Joanne you aren't that witty. But, oh, what the hell you've got great tittie…s"

All four boys erupted into giggles.

"Pete, you're a natural poet," Sirius snorted.

"And how about you, Padfoot?" James questioned, "Are you going to write one for your love interest?"

"And how about you, Prongs? Are you going to shut up?"

"Touchy subject?"

Remus frowned to himself. Did Sirius really have a love interest of some kind? He hadn't been with a girl in a while. It's not like you would care either way Remus added to himself.

Later that evening Sirius approached James.

"Why'd you do that? Why'd you make that comment about my writing a stupid couplet thing?"

"Calm down. I was only kidding. Remus isn't going to figure out anything from that."

Sirius knew James was only teasing, but later that night his mind begins to churn. Remus always brings unexpected elements out of him. Now, he's turning him into a sappy poet. It was enough to make anyone puke.

After scribbling over several disgusting drafts, he finished one. He never was going to enter it of course. In the morning, he ripped it in half and threw it on his bed before hurrying off to breakfast.

On the afternoon of the twelfth Peter rushed up to the board to see the winner. He had written another couplet and was hoping he would win. Remus didn't think he would. No one had the heart to tell him you couldn't rhyme spoon with spoon.

Peter's voice called out over the crowd. "Remus, come here; it looks like you've got a secret admirer."

James, Sirius, and Remus all rushed over to see what was posted. They looked under the winning couplet and read

**We couldn't help but give the anonymous writer of this couplet some credit. It was a breath of fresh air.  
O Moony, Moony, you make me feel weird when you're nearby  
I wish there was a way I could make myself de-tingle-fy**

Sirius dragged James up the stairs. "James Potter, is this your idea of a joke? Did you enter my couplet?"

"Oh, you wrote that? Phew, I was beginning to worry you might have some competition."

"No, I wouldn't have competition, because I'm never going to tell Moony. Never. He would hate me; he would beat me to a bloody pulp," Sirius groaned.

"Moony beating you up?" James raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Well, no. You're right. But he would glare. He has the scariest most makes you want to melt away glare. I think getting beat up is better."

"He might not…"

"Well, he'd be disgusted with me—"

"He might now…"

"I don't think best friends should be encouraging death by Moony-glare."

"Fine. I'm just saying…"

"This is terrible." Sirius huffed off to his bed. He attempted to slam the curtains shut; he just managed to tangle himself in them. Sheepishly he walked back to James. "Come on, my angry distraught exit was ruined. Let's go."

"What about your melodramatic sulking?"

"The mood was ruined, and plus the snow looks perfect for packing."

"Sirius," Remus entered the room, "I've been thinking about it, and analyzing it over and over. I've come to a conclusion."

Shit, Sirius thinks.

"It was you wasn't it? Who wrote it?" Remus slams the couplet down on the table.

Shit, shit, shit. Sirius opens his mouth. "Remus—I. I'm sorry. I just… God. How'd you know?"

"Who else would abuse the English language enough to invent a word like 'detinglefy'? Just—how long have you known?"

"Couple months…"

"Why? Why would you…"

"Well, it's not like I can help it."

"Right and I suppose this couplet just sat down and wrote itself?" Remus yelled.  
"Well…. Remus please could you try not…"

"Don't you think I've tried? I'm sorry just leave me alone. Hate me if you want. Just don't ever make fun of me like this… ever again." Remus turned to leave.

"Wait, what? What are you talking about?" Sirius questioned.

"Your stupid joke, 'cause I… you know… for you. What were you talking about?"

"You hating me 'cause I… you know… for you."

"You—meant it?"

"You like that I meant it?"

The two boys laughed nervously. Sirius stepped hesitantly towards Remus before growling, "Fuck this," and pinning Remus to the wall.

Remus stood shocked for a moment before kissing Sirius back.

They sprang apart as the door swung open. James stood, looked between them, and then grinned. "Oh, I see you two boys are," he coughed, "working out your issues. Come on Wormtail, let's fly around the pitch." He grinned once more at Sirius before jumping down the stairs.

_fin_

Comments?


End file.
